jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-C-3PO
|} Hallo C-3PO! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, C-3PO!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Dark Lord Disku 21:54, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Quellen Hallo C-3PO Du hast einige Änderungen am Artikel Belkadan vorgenommen, aber nicht angegeben, wo diese Informationen herstammen. Hohle dass doch bitte nach, ansonsten müssen deine Änderungen leider rückgänig gemacht werden. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:44, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Meine Ergänzungen zum Artikel stammen aus den beiden bereits aufgelisteten Büchern. Außerdem hatte ich schon gestern angefangen, den Artikel zu erweitern, und heute weiteres hinzugefügt. C-3PO 17:49, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Dann ist das in Ordnung. Schreibe das künfig aber bitte in den Kasten Zusammenfassung uber dem Speichern-Knopf, damit nicht nachgefragt werden muss. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:56, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Gute Artikel Hi C-3PO! Ich muss mal erwähnen, dass du schon echt gute und ausführliche Artikel schreibst... und dabei bist du ja nicht mal eine Woche hier. Es ist lobenswert, dass du auch so adäquat deine Quellen angibt, denn das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Darf ich fragen, wie du Jedipedia „entdeckt“ hast? Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:22, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Jedipedia habe ich durch den Artikel Star Wars bei Wikipedia entdeckt. Allderdings habe ich schon vor meiner Anmeldung einige Artikel bei Jedipedia geschrieben, daher kannte ich bei meiner Anmeldung schon die Wiki-markup. Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Gruß, C-3PO 10:32, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Interessant - ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand diesen stiefmütterlichen Link da unten überhaupt findet... Aber du machst echt tolle Arbeit für einen "Neuen"! Vielleicht solltest du nur noch etwas an der sinnvollen Aufteilung bei deinen Artikeln arbeiten, denn so viele Überschriften wie bei Pa'lowick sind nicht unbedingt gut bei eher wenig Inhalt. Viele Grüße, 16:08, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Als ich den Artikel erstellt habe, war ich mir bewusst, dass manche Überschriften wenig Text enthalten, allerdings wusste ich nicht, wie ich die einzelnen Texte zusammenfassen könnte. Dir ist dies gelungen. Was mir jedoch immer noch nicht am Artikel gefällt, ist, dass am Anfang der Geschichte steht, wie die Pa'lowick ihre Gemeinden verwalten. Eigentlich sollte so etwas bei Regierung oder Verwaltung stehen, aber bei der Erstellung des Artikels wollte ich deswegen keine neue Überschrift anfangen. Hast du eine Idee, wie man die Verwaltung gut in einen anderen Bereich eingliedern kann? Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:16, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Wäre es nicht besser, die Verwaltung würde im Artikel zum Heimatplaneten der Pa'lowick beschrieben? 16:34, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::In den Artikel Lowick habe ich schon etwas über die Regierung geschrieben, allerdings ist dies sehr wenig, weil in meinem Buch nichts weiteres steht, außer, dass jede Gemeinde Geschichtenerzähler hat. Sollte man dann im Pa'lowick-Artikel die Regierung komplett außen vor lassen und alles in den Artikel vom Planeten schreiben? Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:40, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Kurz erwähnen, ausführlich dann bei Lowick. 16:48, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Dann kann ja eigentlich alles so gelassen werden, wie es ist. Ich habe noch bei Lowick geschrieben, dass jede Gemeinde Geschichtenerzähler hat. Ausführlicher kann ich nicht schreiben, weil im Buch nicht mehr Informationen stehen. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:57, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hallo Dreipeo! Ich möchte dir gerne noch den Tipp geben, dich beim Aufbau von Artikeln ruhig an bereits bestehenden (z.B. Dantari, Twi'lek, Chadra-Fan, Falleen oder Gand) zu orientieren, vor allem bei der Benennung der Überschriften. Übrigens darfst du auch alle offiziellen Internetquellen für deine Artikel nutzen, was die Datenbank von StarWars.com und die Infoseiten von Wizards of the Coast einschließt. Die Links findest du meistens in den Artikeln auf der Wookieepedia. Bekannte Vertreter einer Spezies (bei den Nagai bspw. Darth Nihl) darfst du natürlich auch hinzufügen, gib dann aber zumindest eine der Quellen aus dem entsprechenden Artikel an. Viele Grüße, 13:50, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das werde ich tun. Dass man auch für die Bekannten Vertreter Quellen angeben muss, wusste ich nicht, aber werde es ab sofort immer machen. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 15:18, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Naja, sonst kann sich ja jemand einfach ne Figur ausdenken... Bild:;-).gif 16:07, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bilder mittig Hy C-3PO! Du bist meine Rettung wenns ums Bilder in die Mitte kriegen geht. Kannst du mir auf meiner Benutzerseite unter dem Absatz Mein Star wars Lego helfen. Ich möchte das zweite Bild neben das erste und das vierte neben das dritte bekommen. Und kannst du mir auch sagen wie das geht damit ichs künftig alleine machen kann? Gruß Lord siddies 15:38, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Die einfachste Lösung ist in diesem Fall, dass du um alle Bilder bzw. setzt. In deinem Fall würde es so aussehen: : :Bild:Lego Armee Sicht Droiden.JPG|Meine Armeen aus der Sicht der Droiden :Bild:Lego Armee Sicht Klone.JPG|Und nochmal das Bild aus der Sicht der Klone :Bild:TFATi- Kanonenboot.JPG|Mein TFAT/i-Kanonenboot :Bild:ARC- Trooper.JPG|Das ist mein ARC-Trooper Eliteteam mit ihrem Commander : :Du kannst auch beliebig nach dem gleichen Muster zusätzliche Bilder ergänzen. :Viele Grüße, C-3PO 15:47, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke. Wie ich auf meiner Seite schon erwähnt hab.Du bist ein programmierer Künstler.Gruß Lord siddies 15:49, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Bitte sehr. Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich auch ein paar Benutzer auf meiner Seite hinzufügen, dich eingeschlossen. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 15:51, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke! Und was schreibst du denn zu mir? Oder muss ich mich gedulden bist du es gemacht hast. Gruß Lord siddies 21:17, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Schuelervz Huhu, 3PO, ich wollte nur kurz nachfragen, ob du auch im Schuelerverzeichnis angemeldet bist. Wir haben da sogar eine Jedipedia-Gruppe und es wäre schön, wenn du dich der Gemeinschaft da auch anschließen würdest Bild:--).gif. Das gilt natürlich nicht nur für dich sondern auch für alle anderen jugendlichen Benutzer der Jedipedia. --Bel Iblis 17:31, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bei Schülervz bin ich als einziges Mitglied meiner Klasse nicht angemeldet. Dies liegt vor allem daran, dass ich nicht genügend Zeit habe, mich um noch eine weitere Webseite zu kümmern. Außerdem habe ich grundsätzlich eine schlechte Meinung darüber, weil man die Aktionen nicht kontrollieren kann. Zum Beispiel hat jemand dort ein Bild von unserer Schulhomepage ohne Erlaubnis hochgeladen und man kann nichts dagegen tuen. Außerdem ist der Vandalismus hoch. Trotzdem aber vielen Dank für die Frage und viele Grüße wünscht C-3PO 17:41, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Nun ja, ich würde das Vz nicht unbedingt als verwalten einer eigenen Webseite bezeichnen, da man sich nur um sein Profil & je nachdem um einige Bilder kümmert, die im Vz hochgeladen werden. Ich verstehe aber, wenn du auf eine Anmeldung verzichtest, würde mich aber freuen, falls du es dir anders überlegst. Bel Iblis 17:57, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Freundesliste Hy C-3PO, darf ich dich meiner Freundesliste hinzufügen(weil du mir bei Bian Golox so sehr geholfen hast) MfG+MdMmds,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:58, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, das kannst du gerne machen. Ich habe dich ja auch schon bei meiner Freundesliste hinzugefügt. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 18:05, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, C-3PO! MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 18:14, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bild-Formatierung Hi 3PO, da du dich ja ziemlich gut mit CSS und HTML und solchen Sachen auskennst, hätt ich ne Frage an dich: Ich möchte gerne ein Bild zentriert per einfügen und dann links vom Bild Text haben. Wenn ich allerdings eingebe, erscheint der Text unter dem Bild. Wie muss ich vorgehen, damit es so ist, wie ich es will? Darth Mauls Klon Disku 14:14, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo, :zuerst einmal muss man die Attribute immer in Anführungszeichen setzen, also z.B. align="center" und nicht align=center. Um möglichst nahe an deinem Beispiel zu bleiben, empfehle ich dir diese Variante: : :Hier steht der Text : : :Hier steht dein Bild : : :Alternativ könntest du auch eine Tabelle erstellen, aber probiere erst einmal dieses Beispiel. Mit dem gezeigten Beispiel steht übrigens der Text ganz links und das Bild ganz rechts. Wenn es so aussehen soll (also dass Text und Bild nicht ganz am Rand stehen sollen): Hier steht der Text Hier steht dein Bild :, dann musst du den entsprechenen Code umändern zu: : : :Hier steht der Text : : :Hier steht dein Bild : : : :Den Prozentwert style="width: 70%; kannst du natürlich beliebig ändern. :Viele Grüße, C-3PO 17:10, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET)